fear_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Kelly Taylor
Kelly Taylor is a main character and the main protagonist of the 2010 natural horror/thriller film Burning Bright. She is the older sister of an autistic brother named Tom, and his caretaker. Appearance As shown in the movie, she first wears a brown jacket over a white tank top and blue jeans, and brown shoes. Later in the movie, she wears her standard white tank top, white red striped short shorts over her pink panties because she's at home. Background Yaylor was born as the first child of Katy Taylor and her first, unnamed husband, them later having a son named Tom. Eventually, her father either died or her parents divorced. Some time later, her mother remarried to Johnny Gavenue, and later died a seemingly suicidal death from a drug overdose(she was a bad drug addict), but in fact she was going to leave Gavenue, and was murdered by him. Afterwards, Taylor took over taking care of her brother, then continuing to reside with Gavenue, and she earned a scholarship when she graduated high school, which she deferred twice while trying to find a place to care for Tom while she was in college. Burning Bright Kelly Taylor made her debut in the film arriving with her autistic brother, Tom, at a special care facility that she'd found for him to live in while she was in college, which she tried to warm him up to by trying to show him their fish(he loves fish), and urging him that their deceased mother would have loved it there. Meeting with the Administrator, Taylor said she would indeed take over Tom's care again after college, provided that was best for him, and that she would be checking in on him periodically, having custodianship of Tom. As she prepared to leave, he began to act up, being settled down by the Administrator, who told Kelly not to feel guilty if she couldn't give up her life caring for Tom after college, as that could happen if she did. Seconds later, someone else walked in and informed them that Taylor's check had been denied due to lack of funds. Surprised, she called her accountant, who informed her that her stepfather, Johnny Gavenue, had withdrawn all the money from her account. Returning home, Taylor searched for and confronted Gavenue, who reminded her the account was her mother's and that with her dead, the money and all else she owned was now his in the absence of a legal will. Asking for whatever was left of it, she was informed he had bought a tiger with it, which Taylor called him crazy for, but he said he would look after Tom while she was in college. Tom soon walked in and demanded supper, which Taylor fixed for him, before calling her college professor, who told her she could not postpone her scholarship, as she had already done so twice, and that he would have to give it someone else that needed it if she didn't show up on time, despite having sympathy for her. Angrily preparing for bed, Taylor puts her brother to bed, befre going to sleep, dreaming she kills him to keep from having to take care of him anymore, before waking up. After going to get a drink, she heard something on her way back to her room, at first believing it was Tom, but being terrorfied to see the tiger was in the house. Going back to her room, Taylor found that she had left her cell phone in her pants when she threw them down the shoot. Finding the landline out due to the occuring hurricane and Tom not in his room, Taylor was forced to go down into the laundry room, but dailing 911 only got her an answering machine, and Gavenue had left his phone in his truck before going into a bar. Hearing footsteps, Taylor opened the door enough to call for her brother, but it was the tiger, Lucifer, whose shadow she saw nearby. Fleeing, she found the front door boarded off and made a circle back to the kitchen, where she failed to kick off the board on that door, before heading back into the laundry room with a large kitchen knife. Finding the board on the window there less nailed, Taylor tried to break it off, before the tiger began to smash on the door. Climbing up into the laundry shoot, Taylor dropped her phone, before he finally got in. Though 911 began to return her call, the tiger smashed her phone, before she, sweating immensely, alerted him when a drop fell to the floor. Though he tried to grab her out and she slid down more than once, the terrorfied Taylor managed to climb back up the shoot, finding Tom waiting for her in her bathroom. They head into Gavenue's room to see if she can get online, but the tiger begins to bang on the door, prompting Taylor cover their presence with some colonge, before they hide under the bed. When he discovered them, they were separated from him when the bed was turned over, and she and Tom escaped through another door. Failing to bang the board over the front door off, Taylor got out some meat in the kitchen and began to roll up sleeping pills in red meat to put the tiger to sleep, giving her brother a candy bar to eat for breakfast. However, after passing out all the balls, his loud demands for breakfast threatened to draw the tiger's attention, with them retreating upstairs, where she told him to stay in his room and get dressed, forcing her way in after the tiger had found them, and they went into their mother's room, taking up in the closet, before the tiger broke in and spied them through its blinds. Though she was able to smash through the wall and get Tom out unhurt, Taylor was scratched on her leg by the tiger as she made her exit. They fled into Gavenue's study, where she blocked the door with his heavy desk and tried to knock off the board on one of the windows, before finding four bullets for a gun, before halluninating Tom lamenting his death and discovering their stepfather had removed them from his life insurance and had purposely locked them inside with the tiger. She found the pistol in the desk, loading it, before telling Tom they were going to the laundry room, however, the tiger soon came their way, but the first chamber in the gun was empty, her not aiming and missing with two shots. Fleeing into the dinning room, where she finds her brother had headed for the living room, he hits her in the face when she tries to get him to come with her, before the tiger leaps through the glass and follows Taylor into the kitchen. After missing another shot and throwing a lot of kitchen tools at him, she made it into the laundry room again, blocking the way, and smashed off the board on the windown before the tiger finally got in. However, Taylor found herslef unable to leave behind her brother, and went back in for him, finding him in their mother's room unhurt, where she promised him she would never leave him and that they would be together from then on. Getting dressed, Taylor prepared a torch and they headed for the laundry room, her fending back the tiger and shooting him in the head, before they take refuge in the new freezer, where she hummed Tom to sleep. They are awakened the next morning by the sound of a drill, which they found was Gavenue un-boarding the front door. Telling him he could let them go as no one would believe her and Tom could tell anyone, her stepfather revealed their mother was going to leave him, Taylor realizing he had killed her and made it look like suicide. However, the tiger quickly leaped on Gavenue and hurt him, dragging him back and killing him, while letting them go out the front door. Afterwards, holding hands, Taylor and her brother walk across the yard. Personality Taylor at first appeared to be a very ambitious woman, looking forward to college and her future, and growing resentful of her autistic brother, Tom, when he began to get in the way of that. However, she does love him very much, caring for him for a great deal of time after their mother died, and ultimately deciding to sacrifice a lot, potentially even her future, to care for him instead of going to college and accepting the scholarship she earned. She also loved their mother very much, admitting sadness to having lost her. However, she didn't seem to like her stepfather very much, but chose to reside with him after he killed their mother(though it seemed like a suicide), and grew to hate him after learning he had tried to kill them with the tiger in the film. Intelligence Given that she earned a scholarship for college in high school, Kelly Taylor is undoubtedly a highly intelligent woman. This was proven in the film, where she repeatedly showed keen intellect on covering their tracks and fending off the tiger after their stepfather locked it inside their house with them. She did not seem very skilled with weapons, however, taking hurried shots and not aiming and only landing a single bullet into the tiger. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Survivors Category:Female Category:Alive